


the story always starts the same

by luc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Epilogue, Fallen Castiel, Future, Kid Fic, Short One Shot, im sorry, not much of a kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc/pseuds/luc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old saying that people, inevitably, always become their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story always starts the same

Dean wakes up with a start. A cold sweat covers his body. He was having another nightmare. Wendigo attack. An entire life of hunting can do that. He rolls over in the bed. The other side of the bed is empty, which isn't unusual. Sometimes Castiel can't sleep, and goes downstairs to read. Dean had always thought that this was understandable, as a couple millennia of never sleeping can be a hard habit to break. An easy habit to break would be to stop leaving the lamp on in the study after he reads. Sometimes Cas goes into their daughters room, and watches her sleep. It would be a lot creepier if Mary was any older than 6 months. Another habit that Cas can't seem to shake.

  
Dean sits up, and stretches his arms. His joints pop, which is weirdly satisfying. He cracks and rolls his neck, and gets out of bed, gently landing on his heels, and heads downstairs for a glass of water. He walks past his daughters room, and peers in. Castiel is leaning on the crib, watching Mary sleep. Dean pads downstairs.

  
He gets to the kitchen, and fills a glass from the top. He drinks it, and the cold water settles him. He hears a step creak, and walks out of the kitchen with his glass, expecting to see Cas at the base of the stairs, about to walk into the dark study. The light is already on. Castiel isn’t there. Which means he only walked upstairs now, not down. Dean drops the glass and sprints up to the nursery. The shards on the floor bounce before thudding to a stop in a puddle of water and blood.

  
Dean stutters to a stop in the middle of his daughter’s room. The wound from the glass leaks onto the floor. He doesn’t notice. “Cas?” The figure doesn’t move. “Sam?” Dean asks, even though he knows it isn’t.

  
The man turns around. He's holding Mary in his arms, he's looking down at her, and she coos. He slowly raises his head, and the moonlight shines on his hair. It’s blond. Dean’s stomach sinks.

  
"Adam?"

  
"You forgot me, Dean," he says, slowly, his jaw clenching slightly. Dean doesn't reply. He can't. He picked Sam over Adam, and Adam knows.

  
"Mm," Adam hums, "Just as I thought. Now see, Dean, I've forgotten something too. I guess it runs in the family, hmm?" He puts Mary back in the crib. He turns back to Dean. "What happens when you leave a soul in hell too long?"

  
He blinks, and his eyes are black. Dean swallows. Adam chuckles.

  
"Oh, and one more thing before I go. Have you seen Castiel anywhere? I seem to have lost him," Adam drawls, raising his eyebrows, and looking Dean right in the eyes.

  
Dean feels a drop on the back of his hand, and then one on the crown of his head. He looks down, and it’s not water. It’s dark, and rolling down his hand.

"No," he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
"Yes," Adam whispers hotly, and Dean opens his eyes, and the bastard is smirking. He snaps his fingers, and all Dean feels is an intense heat above him.

  
The fire brigade rolls up the street, and at the same time, an impala roars down it.


End file.
